Life As We Know It FR
by Lia-et-Eli
Summary: La vie telle qu'on la connait, ne sera plus jamais la même. Lors de leur septième année à Poudlard, Draco et Hermione sont nommés préfets-en-chef et cette dernière a un nouveau look. Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que Draco est un Veela. Il vient de le découvrir et recherche sa compagne. Que se passe-t-il quand il découvre que c'est Hermione ? Rated M pour du lemon plus tard
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Personnages appartiennent à JK et l'histoire à Nash98. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Voici le lien de la fiction d'origine : http(:) s/8897697/1/Life-As-We-Know-It (enlevez les parenthèses)

* * *

Premier chapitre

Je regarde dans le miroir la différence entre ce à quoi je ressemble du haut de ma septième année à Poudlard et ce à quoi je ressemblais sur la photo que j'ai accroché sur mon miroir, de moi, Harry et Ron lors notre première année, et la différence est énorme. Je ne suis plus la fille avec les cheveux touffus et les dents proéminentes. Grâce à un appareil dentaire, des produits capillaires, et à la puberté qui m'a donné de longs cheveux ondulés voir lisses (avec quelques frisottis lorsqu'ils sont mouillés), des dents blanches et droites, et des courbes. Comme elles devenaient des plus en plus prononcées, j'ai toujours caché mon corps avec des vêtements amples, mais cet été, Ginny m'a traîné dans les magasins avec certains de mes amis moldus que je lui avais présenté et m'a acheté une nouvelle garde-robe.

Je suis pétrifiée à l'idée de retourner à l'école… Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai hâte d'y retourner mais je me demande ce que les gens vont penser de moi avec mon nouveau look. Harry et Ron ne m'ont même pas encore vu car j'étais trop occupée à réviser pour les ASPICS et à essayer de trouver où pouvait bien se cacher le denier horcruxe.

Aujourd'hui je dois prendre Poudlard Express alors Harry et Ron me verront bientôt. J'espère vraiment que ma nouvelle apparence va leur plaire. Ron et moi avons rompu avant que l'été ait commencé et j'espère que ça ne changera rien à notre amitié. Nous avons essayé lors du Noël de notre troisième année mais je le considérais comme mon frère alors j'ai rompu.

« Hermione! Allons-y ou tu vas rater le train ! Il part dans une heure! " me cria mon père du haut des escaliers. Il était temps d'y aller et j'étais vraiment nerveuse. J'ai descendu les escaliers, valise en main et je suis sortie de la maison pour aller à la voiture où m'attendaient mes parents. Le trajet jusqu' à la gare de King's Cross fut vraiment stressant. J'ai tellement hâte de voir tous mes amis et l'attente me tue.

Quand nous sommes arrivés là-bas, j'ai embrassé mes parents pour leur dire au revoir et je me suis dirigée vers la voie neuf trois quarts. Quand je suis passée à travers le mur, j'ai été immédiatement plongée dans un flot de rouge. Lorsque une personne m'a soudainement tirée en arrière, j'ai vu que c'était Ginny. Nous nous sommes saluées et elle m'a complimentée sur la façon dont mes nouveaux vêtements avaient l'air hot sur moi, finalement j'ai réussi à la faire taire, et elle m'a conduit vers les autres.

Quand j'ai vu Harry et Ron au loin, j'ai couru vers eux à pleine vitesse et je les ai écrasés dans mes bras en les embrassant de toutes mes forces. J'étais tellement heureuse de les voir, que je n'ai même pas pris le temps de savoir s'ils appréciaient ou pas ma nouvelle tenue, tout ce qui m'importait c'était qu'ils m'aimaient toujours malgré le peu de nouvelles que j'ai donné cet été.

«Eh bien Bonjour!" Harry rit surpris par mon spectacle inhabituel d'affection.

« Vous m'avez manqué les gars, cet été a été si ennuyeux sans vous, mais j'ai passé tout mon temps à réviser. »

"Bien sûr, c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, tu te fous du fait c'étaient les vacances d'été et que tu étais censée te reposer." Dit Ron en plaisantant.

«Mais comment pourrais-je me détendre quand nous avons les ASPICS cette année et Voldemort qui n'est toujours pas mort»,

"Tu devrez cesser de t'inquiéter pour une fois et nous laisser faire notre mission à Ron et moi cette année, c'est-à-dire de te faire lâcher prise et de t'amuser un peu, n'est-ce pas Ron ? »

"Une chose est sure Harry, 'Mione est bien roulée." Ron fit un large sourire comme si il était en train de planifier quelque chose mais je savais très bien que cette idée allait être foireuse comme à chaque fois donc je pris peur et j'essayai de les distraire en parlant de mon nouveau look jusqu'à ce que nous fussions au bord du train et heureusement ça fonctionna. Ça allait être une année folle.

* * *

Hiii !

Oui encore et toujours cette bonne vieille Eli ! Laissez vos impressions

xo xo

Eli


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Les perso appartiennent à JK et l'histoire à Nasha98. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Lien pour voir la fiction d'origine au premier chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 2

J'étais assise dans le train, et nous parlions de ce que nous allions faire pour notre dernière année à Poudlard avec Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Padma, Lavande, Ginny et Luna. Eh bien Ginny et Luna ont dit ce qu'elles allaient faire pendant leur sixième année, mais c'était à peu près la même chose que l'année dernière, sauf qu'une partie d'entre nous allaient obtenir leur diplôme à la fin de l'année.

Nous riions et plaisantions lorsque Malfoy arriva et immédiatement tout le monde se tut.

"Que fais-tu ici Malfoy." Lui cracha Harry.

"J'ai entendu dire que Granger était devenue chaude pendant l'été et je suis venu vérifier par moi-même si c'était vrai», il regarda Harry puis moi qui étais assise tranquillement. "Je pense qu'ils ont raison, c'est une honte pour un corps pareil d'être gâché par une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout." Me cracha-t-il.

"Ecoute-moi, sale fouine aux cheveux gras. Juste parce que tu crois être le plus beau gosse de l'école, ça ne te donne pas le droit de juger comment les autres doivent être, si je veux être jolie je le ferais et peu importe ce que diront les autres, ça ne changera rien. "Je bouillonnais, il n'avait pas le droit de venir ici comme ça et de m'insulter.

"On dirait que Granger s'est endurcie, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour m'arrêter. J'exprime juste mon opinion et mon opinion est que ta beauté devrait être donnée à quelqu'un qui saura s'en servir." Il me donna un sourire supérieur, ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop.

« Espèce de petit… » Je traversais le compartiment rageusement et lui balançais ma main sur son visage et lui donnais une gifle. Ça faisait du bien, j'ai entendu un grand «"SMACK" quand ma main entra en contact avec son visage. Sa tête pivota sur le côté sous le coup de la force et il tourna son visage vers moi avec sa main sur sa joue, il sourit. J'étais sérieusement décontenancée jusqu'à ce qu'il se mit à parler.

«Tu vas payer pour ça … J'espère que tu sais que les préfets-en-chef partagent un même dortoir."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec ça ?"

Il sortit son badge de préfet qui était sur son manteau. « Tu as devant toi ton homologue masculin, je suis également préfet-en-chef ».

NON! Ça ne pouvait pas arriver, je ne vais pas partager un dortoir avec ce monstre. Il ferait de ma vie un enfer, j'en ressortirai pas vivante si je devais vivre avec lui 24h/24 et 7jours/7 ! J'avais tellement hâte d'être préfète en chef et maintenant je le redoutais. Je suis retournée à mon siège et me suis assise lentement. Je devais ressembler à quelqu'un qui venait de voir un fantôme pour la première fois mais je m'en fichais, j'allais devoir passer une année entière avec Malfoy et j'étais morte de peur.

* * *

Je vous ai mis directement le second chapitre parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans le premier!

XOXO

Eli


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : Personnages appartiennent à JK et l'histoire à Nash98. Je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Voici le lien de la fiction d'origine : http(:) s/8897697/1/Life-As-We-Know-It (enlevez les parenthèses)**

* * *

Chapitre 3

J'étais sur la voie numéro neuf et trois quarts quand j'ai entendu les murmures pour la première fois. Ils avaient commencé ici et là mais tout le monde en parlait. Hermione Granger avait apparemment changé son look et était magnifique aujourd'hui. C'était quelque chose que je devais voir si je devais partager un dortoir avec elle puisque nous étions les préfets-en-chef. Si elle était aussi hot qu'on le disait, j'aurai quelque chose à mater.

Je dis au revoir à ma mère et mon père et montai dans le train. Je rencontrai les autres Serpentards dans notre compartiment habituel et parlai avec eux pendant un moment. Enfin, je pensai que c'était le bon moment pour aller chercher Granger car elle serait probablement installée dans un compartiment maintenant et donc ça serait plus facile de la trouver.

Quand je la trouvai dans le compartiment, je fus bouche bée alors j'attendis de reprendre mon souffle pour ouvrir la porte. Hermione Granger était absolument magnifique. J'entrai dans le compartiment et commençai à l'insulter comme d'habitude, mais pour une raison inconnue, les insultes furent très douloureuses lorsqu'elles sortirent de ma bouche. Ça me mit très mal à l'aise donc je fuis. Je courus à la salle de bain la plus proche et vomis dans les toilettes. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi.

Je décidai d'écrire une lettre à mon père la seconde où je serai arrivé dans mes nouveaux dortoirs. Après avoir fini de vomir, je me dirigeais vers le compartiment Serpentard et sortit un livre. Mes amis essayèrent de me parler, mais mon esprit était trop occupé avec ce qui s'était passé pour me concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient ou sur ce que je lisais.

Le train commença à ralentir et je sus que nous étions arrivés. Je pris donc mon sac et descendis du train pour me diriger vers la calèche des préfets-en-chef. Quand je fus arrivé, je posai mon sac et m'allongeai. J'espérais vraiment que Granger aurait oublié que nous avions une calèche particulière.

Pas de chance, elle vint en traînant sa malle et la laissa tomber dans un bruit sourd. Quand elle fit un pas à l'intérieur, je fus frappée par l'odeur la plus enivrante. Ce n'était pas un parfum de fantaisie que les sangs-purs utilisées, mais une odeur naturelle qui me donna envie de sauter sur Granger là tout de suite, mais ces pensées étaient mauvaises car elle est une sang de bourbe et ce n'est pas digne de quelqu'un de mon haut niveau.

Quand elle s'assit, elle ne m'accorda même pas un regard mais ça m'allait très bien comme ça. Tout au long de la promenade en calèche, nous nous assîmes en silence. Quand la voiture s'arrêta, nous descendîmes et nous séparâmes sans un regard en arrière.

Après la répartition des premières années et le discours de Dumbledore, on nous demanda, à Granger et moi, de rester quelques instants. Je me dirigeai vers la première table et attendis que tout le monde sorte de la grande salle. Dès ce fut fait, Dumbledore se tourna vers nous.

"Comme vous le savez, les préfets-en- chef partagent des appartements. Il y a une salle de bain et une assez grande pièce commune. Il est situé au cinquième étage, derrière le tableau d'un garçon et d'une fille sur une balançoire. Le mot de passe est Amour Véritable. Hermione, votre chambre est en haut des escaliers à droite et la vôtre Draco à gauche. Allez-y, vos affaires ont déjà été montées dans vos chambres. "

Après quoi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos chambres. Une fois arrivés, nous dîmes le mot de passe et nous dirigeâmes vers nos chambres. Quand j'arrivai, dans ma chambre, je vis qu'elle était décorée aux les couleurs de Serpentard. La chambre était incroyable, même pour mes critères. Je déballai vite mes affaires et me préparai pour la nuit avant d'aller au lit mais j'écris rapidement une lettre à mon père en expliquant ce qui c'était passé, je l'envoyai grâce à Damen, mon hibou-faucon et allai me coucher. Demain allait être le début des cours et j'espérai en avoir le moins possible avec la préfète en chef.

* * *

**Aloha !**

**Voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! Je sais que les chapitres sont courts mais l'auteur les a faits comme ça alors il faudra prendre votre mal en patience ! ^^**

**Merci pour les visites, les reviews, les mises en favoris et en alerte !**

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**katie168 : Merci pour la review ! Je tiens à te repréciser quand même que je ne suis que la traductrice, cependant je vais faire passer tes remarques à l'auteure ;) J'espère que ce chapitre va autant te plaire ! XO XO Eli**

**Voilou, je vais essayer de publier cette semaine comme les chapitres sont courts mais comme la fiction n'est pas encore finie, il y aura un moment où je ne pourrai plus rien faire lol !**

**XO XO ElI**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Personnages appartiennent à JK et l'histoire à Nash98. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Voici le lien de la fiction d'origine : http(:) s/8897697/1/Life-As-We-Know-It (enlevez les parenthèses)

* * *

Chapitre 4

Je me réveillai tôt car je ne voulais pas courir le risque de voir Malfoy. J'avais l'intention de me préparer très vite, pour pouvoir ensuite aller à la salle commune des Gryffondors pour voir Harry et Ron. Dès que je fus prête, je montai au septième étage où se trouvait le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Depuis que je suis préfète en chef, je connais tous les mots de passe alors je n'ai eu aucun problème pour y rentrer.

La salle commune était exactement la même, j'appréciais beaucoup d'avoir ma propre chambre et tout ça, mais je pense que la sensation de chaleur que vous avez à chaque fois que vous entrez dans cette salle, allait me manquer. Je m'assis sur une des chaises rembourrées et sortis mon livre de potions avancé pour passer le temps, puisque c'était mon premier cours de la journée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les garçons descendirent les escaliers lentement, ils semblaient encore à moitié endormis. Nous nous dimes rapidement bonjour, mais je ne pris pas la peine d'essayer d'engager une conversation car ils étaient des adolescents, il n'était que huit heures du matin et ils n'avaient pas encore ingurgités leur nourriture quotidienne matinale donc ils étaient un peu grognons.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la Grande Salle, l'ambiance était bruyante et joyeuse, comme tous les ans. Ça me fit plaisir de voir que grâce à la chute de Voldemort, nous ne nous cassions plus la tête et l'ensemble de Poudlard était toujours aussi heureux que nous l'étions il y a sept ans.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table des Gryffondors et les garçons se jetèrent immédiatement sur la nourriture. En me rendant compte que je n'allais pas arriver à leur tirer un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient assez de nourriture dans leur corps, ce qui prendrait un certain temps, je sortis mon livre de nouveau.

Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut fini, nous descendîmes dans les cachots, pour le cours de potions avancé. J'espérai vraiment que nous aurions cours avec les Poufsouffles ou les Serdaigles, mais manque de bol, Dumbledore voulait rapprocher les deux maisons qui se battaient la plupart du temps, il a donc décidé de mettre tous les Gryffondors avec les Serpentards. J'aime Dumbledore et tout ça, mais ce plan est totalement fou.

Nous rentrâmes dans la classe et nous nous assîmes tranquillement en attendant Rogue. Nous avions encore peur de lui, même s'il avait été notre professeur pendant six ans, presque sept maintenant. Rogue fit irruption dans la salle de classe avec son habituel mouvement de cape. Il marcha vivement vers l'avant de la classe, puis se retourna avec sourire mauvais sur son visage, j'étais officiellement terrifiée.

"Bienvenue de nouveau, cette année, j'ai décidé que, pour le reste de l'année chaque personne aura un partenaire du sexe opposé de la maison adverse, que JE choisis." OH si il souriait comme ça, c'était TRES mauvais signe. Je peux simplement espérer avoir quelqu'un comme Blaise. Il est gentil et ne se soucie pas de la pureté du sang, nous avons même eu quelques conversations agréables au fil des années.

"Maintenant, je vais annoncer les groupes. Je ne vais pas me répéter alors écoutez bien. Potter et Parkinson, Weasley et Bulstrod, Zabini et Brown et enfin Malfoy et Granger." Oh non ça ne va pas bien finir … D'ici la fin de l'année, Malfoy et moi allons nous entre-tuer.

Lentement, je me levai et me dirigeai vers son bureau, je posai mon sac et sortis mes livres.

"Aujourd'hui, vous allez réaliser une potion de Veritaserum. Une fois votre travail fini, vous le testerez ensuite sur votre partenaire et si cela fonctionne, vous obtiendrez la note maximale. Maintenant allez à la page 123, lisez les instructions et commencez."

Je me tournai vers Malfoy "Je vais chercher les ingrédients pendant que tu allumes le chaudron." Je partis avant qu'il ne puisse protester. Je ne voulais pas commencer un autre conflit avant même que nous ayons commencé. Quand je revins, Malfoy avait allumé le chaudron, mais alors que j'allai commencer la potion, il m'arrêta.

«Ecoute, nous allons devoir travailler beaucoup ensemble cette année, donc je voudrais faire une trêve." Quand j'entendis Malfoy parler d'une trêve, je hochai lentement la tête et il sourit … Il sourit vraiment, pas avec un sourire moqueur ou un ricanement. Ce fut officiellement la plus étrange journée que je n'avais jamais eu.

* * *

Holaaaaaa !

Voilà la chapitre numéro 4 ! Je posterai surement en début de semaine en même temps que **JustHer FR **! Alors on m'a fait beaucoup la remarque ( c'est pas un reproche hein !:p) que des fois je fais preuve de maladresse dans les tournures des phrases, alors je voulais m'excuser car je débute dans les traductions donc je suis pas encore totalement à l'aise lol! Alors je fais plus attention à ça maintenant :)

En tout cas merci pour vos review, mises en alert/review et vos visites, ça me fait plaisir :) !

Réponses aux anonymes :

katie1612 : Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite va te plaire :) XOXO Eli

Cind3rella : Merci pour la review et la critique ! Je suis désolée je fais des maladresses, j'ai essayé de faire attention ce chapitre alors j'espère que tes yeux iront mieux lol ! Mais voilà "c'est en forgeant, qu'on devient forgeron" lol ! Le nian nian j'aime pas trop non plus mais ça, ça dépend de l'auteure je n'y serai pour rien :p ( oui je garde du mystère et je te laisse dans le vague ... Vilaine que je suis haha) Encore merci :) XOXO Eli.

A bientôt les n'amies !

XO XO Eli

PS : Je vais surement traduire un autre fiction Veela bien sûr. Oui je sais, ça fait beaucoup mais quand on aime on ne compte pas, pas vrai ? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Personnages appartiennent à JK et l'histoire à Nash98. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Voici le lien de la fiction d'origine : http(:) s/8897697/1/Life-As-We-Know-It (enlevez les parenthèses)

* * *

Chapitre 5

Malfoy et moi commençâmes à travailler sur notre potion. J'étais très effrayée à l'idée de devoir la tester à la fin, ce n'était pas le fait de ne pas y arriver évidemment, mais que faire si Malfoy me demande quelque chose de personnel et qu'il découvre mon secret. J'avais prévu de le cacher, mais que faire si cette potion foirait tout … ? Je l'avais même caché à Ron et Harry.

Alors dire que j'étais paniquée serait un euphémisme ! En plus, Malfoy me donnait des regards inquiets, il savait que j'étais en train de flipper.

«Granger, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions gâcher cette potion, elle est simple alors pourquoi t'inquiéter autant ? » Yep il savait que j'étais en train de flipper …mais comment diable pouvait-il savoir ? Telle est la question.

"Putain, pourquoi est-ce que putain te soucies-tu de savoir si je flippe ou pas ? Je vais faire la potion correctement et c'est tout ce qui compte pour toi."

"Primo, tu ne sais rien sur moi et secundo, si tu es paniquée alors tu pourrais accidentellement faire quelque chose de mal et niquer la potion."

"Ecoute, je ne plaisante pas bien. Je vais être très prudente, c'est bon pour toi ?"

"Non ce n'est pas assez bon pour moi, maintenant qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?"

"J'ai peur de ce que tu vas me demander quand nous testerons cette potion ok ? Je ne veux pas que tu connaisses mes secrets, parce que j'en ai un en particulier que même Harry et Ron ne connaissent pas, et si TOI, tu l'apprends ça sera la fin du monde ! "Oh merde est-ce que je venais réellement de crier ça ? Et vu le visage de Malfoy, ça doit être oui … FUCK.

« Qu'entends-tu par un secret que tu n'as pas dit ni à Harry ni à moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches Herm ? "

Je me retournai lentement pour faire face à Ron. "Ce n'est rien Ron, je vais vous le dire plus tard, je comptais vous le dire ce soir les gars." Je souris timidement

"Ouais c'est ça, tu nous fais pas confiance n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais prévu de nous le cacher, très bien mais ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole." Sur ce, il claqua la porte de la salle.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Herm, il va se calmer, il est juste une tête de mule." Harry me donna alors une étreinte rapide et courut après Ron. FUCK, est-ce que ça pourrait être pire ?

"Eh bien, c'était amusant, je ne savais pas que tu cachais des secrets à tes petits gardes du corps."

«Ferme-la et retournons travailler." Il recommença à travailler. OH MON DIEU venait-il réellement m'écouter ? Cette journée était plus étrange que ce que je ne pensais. Peu importe, nous travaillâmes sur la potion, qui n'en était plus vraiment une à cause la dispute. C'est pourquoi, le professeur nous dit que nous allions devoir la finir et la tester au prochain cours.

Après le dîner, j'allai à la salle à la salle commune des préfets-en-chef et fit mes devoirs. Malfoy rentra lorsque j'en fus à la moitié. Il alla directement dans sa chambre et n'en sortit pas de la nuit. Une fois mes devoirs finis, je montai les escaliers et allais me coucher.

Je me tournai et me retournai toute la nuit car je n'arrêtais pas de songer au test de la potion demain. Quand ce fut l'heure de me lever, j'étais épuisé car je n'avais pas dormi et j'étais stressée. Je n'avais pas la patience d'attendre et je n'avais pas envie de faire ce test. Mais bon, je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Après le petit déjeuner, j'eus tout de suite potions. Je descendis vite vers les cachots et m'assis à côté de Malfoy. Nous commençâmes à travailler sur la potion et trop tôt, ce fut le temps de la tester. Lentement, Rogue passa dans tous les groupes puis arriva au nôtre. Il dit à Malfoy et moi de boire, mais heureusement, il commença par poser des questions à Malfoy. Au début, il posa des questions simples, comme son nom complet, sa couleur favorite… Mais ensuite, il posa une question qui changea ma vie.

"Quel est votre plus grand secret?"

Malfoy se couvrit la bouche pour tenter de le garder, mais ce fut inutile … Il finit par le dire haut et fort.

«Je suis un Veela et Hermione Granger est ma compagne ! »

* * *

Hola !

Je remercie le temps de m'avoir permis de rester chez moi et de vous poster ce chapitre, AMEN ! Voili voilou pour ce chapitre ! Comme d'habitude le suivant arrivera dans la semaine( et peut-être demain qui sait ?Priez pour qu'il fasse de la neige haha! " merci pour les reviews et les mises en alertes et favoris !

Réponse à la review anonyme :

Gothmary96 : merci pour la review ! Désolée mais l'auteure a choisi de publier sous cette forme alors je respecte son choix ! Sorry mais tu devras prendre ton mal en patience lol ! XO XO Eli

A bientôt les amies !

XO XO Eli

PS : Je cherche une béta, si quelqu'un est volontaire je prends :) MERCHI !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : Personnages appartiennent à JK et l'histoire à Nash98. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Voici le lien de la fiction d'origine : http(:) s/8897697/1/Life-As-We-Know-It (enlevez les parenthèses)

* * *

Chapitre 6

Je me réveillai en redoutant le premier jour de classe. Une fois prêt, je me dirigeai vers la salle commune pour récupérer mes livres emballés. Dieu merci Granger avait disparu. J'étais sur le point de partir quand ma chouette faucon arriva devant ma fenêtre. C'était bizarre normalement on recevait les lettres au petit-déjeuner.

J'ouvris lentement la lettre, avec précaution au cas où il y aurait quelque chose de dangereux. Une fois ouverte, je découvris que c'était une lettre de mon père. Il allait enfin répondre à mes questions sur ce qui se passait.

Cher Draco,

Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir averti avant que tu ailles à l'école, mais je pensais que je pourrais te le dire pendant les vacances de Noël. Je ne pensais pas que ça se manifesterait aussi vite. Tu sais, dès que le sang de Veela s'est mis à couler dans mes veines, ta mère est devenue ma seule et mon unique compagne et je ne serais jamais capable de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'égaler. La même chose est en train de t'arriver avec miss Granger, elle est ta compagne. Je suis très fier de toi pour l'avoir trouvée aussi vite.

Maintenant, avant que tu commences à me parler de mes préjugés sur le sang, je tiens à te dire que je n'en ai pas. J'ai vraiment été un espion pour l'Ordre toutes ces années, je le suis toujours et c'est pourquoi lorsque tu auras fini de lire cette lettre, tu devras la brûler. Je pense que toi et miss Granger allez très bien ensemble et que si tu gâches votre histoire ou si tu lui brises le cœur, je serai très en colère contre toi.

Je t'aime

Père.

Oh non! Je m'assis un moment pour penser à tout ça. Puis je me levai et brûlai la lettre, une fois que ce fut fait, je réalisai que j'avais raté le petit déjeuner alors je me rendis directement en classe. Ce cours fut d'ailleurs un énorme désastre parce que je pouvais ressentir les émotions d'Hermione et elle n'était pas heureuse avec moi. Je me rendis compte que j'allais perdre ma compagne et d'après mes souvenirs au sujet de Veelas, ce n'était pas bon pour moi.

Enfin classe se termina, je flippai parce que j'avais peur que les gens découvrent que j'étais en Veela à cause du Veritaserum mais j'étais plus curieux de savoir quel était le grand secret d'Hermione. Lorsque le cours de potions commença le lendemain, je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter, puis le professeur Rogue nous annonça que nous allions être les premiers, la cerise sur le gâteau…. Je sus que j'étais foutu au moment où il commença à poser des questions. Puis il posa LA question qui allait ruiner ma vie : quel était mon plus grand secret.

J'ai essayé de le garder, vraiment mais ça me faisait vraiment mal alors je l'ai crié haut et fort donc tout le monde a pu l'entendre très distinctement. Je me retournai et je vis son regard choqué. Je sus que j'étais condamné dès que j'ai vu son visage. Elle ne pourrait jamais m'aimer parce que je l'avais tourmenté pendant six ans.

J'allais mourir parce que ma compagne ne m'accepterait jamais, parce que j'avais eu des préjugés à cause de mon père. Ça allait être une année d'enfer ...

* * *

Holaaaaaa !

Alors je m'excuse pour cette absence mais j'avais des bacs blancs et ensuite je suis partie en vacances donc je n'ai pas pu publier ! Ce chapitre est court et il vous laisse dans la suspens je sais mais ne vous en faites pas la suite devrait arriver très prochainement !

Encore merci pour les visites, les reviews, les différents adds etc !

Alors on m'a fait plusieurs remarques sur des erreurs comme le Veritaserum ou de structures ect je ne vous en veux pas hein mais c'est juste pour vous signaler que je peux simplement en faire part à l'auteure mais je ne peux rien y changer ! Voili voilou !

Réponse à la review anonyme :

Gothmary96 : Merci pour la review, j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire ! XO XO Eli

Bon à bientôt et on se retrouve sur Just Her pour celles qui la suivent :)

Bisous bisouus !


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : Personnages appartiennent à JK et l'histoire à Nash98. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Voici le lien de la fiction d'origine : http(:) s/8897697/1/Life-As-We-Know-It (enlevez les parenthèses)

* * *

Chapitre 7

Malfoy n'avait simplement pas pu dire ça, il devait avoir dit autre chose, mais tout le monde avait entendu et ils nous regardaient à tour de rôle Malfoy et moi. Malfoy semblait terrifié et il y avait une bonne raison à cela. D'après ce dont je me souvenais sur les Veelas, ils devaient s'accoupler avant leur dix-huitième anniversaire ou ils mourront lentement. L'anniversaire de Malfoy était dans six mois et si j'étais sa compagne, je devrais avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui et le laisser me mordre dans six mois au plus tard sinon je serais responsable de sa mort.

Malfoy sortit de la classe et je savais que je devais faire quelque chose parce que si j'étais un Veela, je ne voudrais pas qu'il me laisse mourir, même si cela signifiait que j'allais devoir coucher avec lui. Alors je courus hors de la salle après lui. Je courus pendant environ dix minutes, je le trouvai finalement dans un couloir abandonné, assis contre le mur avec sa tête dans ses mains, en marmonnant sur la façon dont il avait tout fichu en l'air, que je n'allais jamais pouvoir l'aimer et que donc il allait mourir.

Je glissai le long du mur à côté de Malfoy et j'attendai qu'il me remarque. Il sut immédiatement que j'étais là, il leva la tête et se tourna vers moi.

"Que fais-tu ici, je pensais que tu allais me fuir et m'avoir en horreur."

"C'est là que tu as tort, je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre et je sais ce qui se passerait si je te rejetais."

"Alors pourquoi tu ne me rejettes pas ? Je pensais que toi et les deux autres du trio d'or, vous seriez heureux de me voir partir."

"Harry et Ron peut-être, mais je sais que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, juste une personne qui était coincé dans une situation horrible qui n'était pas de ta faute. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas aider Voldemort et c'est toujours le cas même si ton père essaie de t'y forcer. Sinon tu ne serais pas si fâché d'avoir fait exploser tes chances avec moi la pire sang de bourbe dans les parages".

"Tout d'abord, ne t'appelles pas comme ça, tu n'es pas une sang de bourbe, tu es belle, intelligente, forte et d'une grande volonté. Et deuxièmement, es-tu vraiment prête à me donner une chance, parce que si c'est le cas, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas et je vais m'assurer que tu sois heureuse tout le temps. "

«Merci Draco. Je vais essayer mais ce qui me fait peur, à propos de tout ça ce n'est pas toi, mais ton père, il ne va pas aimer que tu sois avec une née-moldue et l'un des Trio d'or de surcroît."

«Je pensais la même chose, mais j'ai envoyé une lettre à mon père pour poser des questions sur tout ça et il a dit qu'il était un espion pour l'Ordre et que c'était toute une histoire. Maintenant bien sûr, je ne le croyais pas alors j'ai envoyé une lettre à Kingsley et il a confirmé. Mon père est un membre de l'Ordre et un membre très apprécié. Nous n'avons rien à craindre. "

"C'était la seule chose qui m'inquiétait donc si tu es sûr et si tu crois que ton père n'essayera de te tuer parce que tu aimes une née-moldue alors je vais nous donner une chance."

«Merci beaucoup, je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçue, mais avant que nous essayons quelque chose, est-ce que je peux juste essayer un truc ?"

"Bien sûr, vas-y, je ne m'inquiète pas."

Draco commença lentement à se rapprocher, ses yeux fixés sur mes lèvres. Je sus immédiatement ce qu'il voulait faire. Je me retrouvai à me rapprocher moi-même et la seconde d'après, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et ce fut comme un feu d'artifice, je sais que ça sonne un peu ringard, mais je n'ai pas d'autre façon de le décrire, c'était le paradis.

Ce fut juste un simple baiser et quand il s'écarta nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant une seconde puis quelque chose se déclencha entre nous deux et nous nous élançâmes l'un vers l'autre.

* * *

Holaaaaa !

Voilà la chapitre un peu plus tard que d'habitude mais le principal c'est qu'il soit là !

Merci pour les reviews, les visites, les mises en alerte et favoris !

XO XO Eli


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer : Personnages appartiennent à JK et l'histoire à Nash98. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Voici le lien de la fiction d'origine : http(:) s/8897697/1/Life-As-We-Know-It (enlevez les parenthèses)

Merci à ma bêta Nedjy

* * *

Chapitre 8

J'étais au paradis, la pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes était incroyable. Il glissa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, en demandant l'entrée, que je lui accordais sans hésitation. Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche et lutta avec la mienne pour la domination, qu'il gagna. Notre position, l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sol, devenait inconfortable, alors je changeais de place en balançant une de mes jambes au-dessus de ses genoux et me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui. Il gémit de plaisir lorsque je frottais mon centre chaud contre sa douloureuse et évidente érection.

J'étais dans un tourbillon de plaisir et complètement oublieuse du monde extérieur, nous étions dans notre propre petite bulle et je flottais dans les nuages. C'est pourquoi je n'entendis pas le bruit de plusieurs personnes qui arrivaient, mais en tournant au coin, Rogue se racla la gorge pour essayer d'attirer notre attention. Ron, livide, se précipita vers nous et m'arracha des genoux de Draco. Il me jeta au sol et se dirigea vers Draco, sans doute pour lui ôter la vie, mais je lui coupais la route.

"Ron attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer." Draco grognait sur le sol, inquiet que je d'avoir été arrachée à lui. Je l'entendis se lever derrière moi, il plaça ses mains autour de mon abdomen et commença à embrasser mon cou, je m'appuyai involontairement contre lui et gémis. Je pense que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que, puisque nous n'avions pas encore fait l'amour, les pulsions sexuelles entre un Veela et son compagnon étaient très fortes.

"Retire tes sales pattes d'elle, sale furet visqueux." Le visage de Ron était rouge écarlate.

"Ron, le truc c'est que Draco est un Veela et les Veelas ont un compagnon et c'est pour la vie. Et il semblerait que je sois la compagne avec qui il va passer sa vie. "

"NON! Toi et moi étions censés être ensemble, il ne t'aime pas comme je le fais ! Tu ne seras pas heureuse avec lui!"

"Ron nous n'avons jamais été ensemble, peut-être que si tu t'étais bougé on aurait pu l'être mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et maintenant, je vais être avec Draco et il n'y a rien que tu pourras faire à propose de ça. Le Veela est quelqu'un qui est parfait pour son compagnon et ils se complètent l'un l'autre dans tous les sens".

"Tu vas le regretter, nous étions censés être ensemble et nous allons l'être même si je dois t'y forcer."

* * *

**Bonjour les enfants !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Désolée pour le délai mais je passais mon bac ( je l'ai eu :D) et j'ai trouvé ma bêta ! :D On remercie tous Nedjy *tous en chœur* MERCI NEDJY !**

**Breffons bien breffons vite, chapitre court mais ce n'est pas moi qui les fais hein et la suite arrivera très bientôt :) ! **

**Et oui les amies, nous rentrons dans le hot comme vous avez pu le constater ! Désolée que ça se passe alors qu'il fait chaud dehors haha ! Enfin, c'est très léger hein :p**

**Merci pour les mises en favoris/alertes, les reviews et même pour les visites !**

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Harry : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite (même si très courte) va te plaire !**

**ANNONCE : Allez voir la fiction de Lil's Lys Hope Beyond the Desire, elle est géniale !**

**Voili voilou les loulouttes ! On se retrouve bientôt !**

**XO XO Eli**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer : Personnages appartiennent à JK et l'histoire à Nash98. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Voici le lien de la fiction d'origine : http(:) s/8897697/1/Life-As-We-Know-It (enlevez les parenthèses)

Merci à ma bêta Nedjy que j'exploite !

* * *

Chapitre 9

Je regardai Ron alors qu'il s'éloignait, ça n'allait pas bien finir. J'espérai juste que Ron finirait par entendre raison. Alors que je me tenais là à penser à un moyen d'arranger les choses, je sentis les bras de Draco s'enrouler autour de moi. Ils m'ont immédiatement calmé et j'eus la vague impression que je l'étais à cause de toute la chose Veela.

Je me rendis compte que j'allais devoir lui révéler mon secret parce que je serai incapable de lui cacher si je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, je ne sais juste pas si je suis prête à le dire à haute voix.

"Babe, quel est le problème ?"

"Comment sais-tu que quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Eh bien, ça vient avec le fait que je sois un Veela, parce que tu es ma compagne, je sais ce que tu ressens et après que nous nous soyons accouplés, tu seras capable de sentir mes émotions."

"Oh, eh bien, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête».

«C'est bon Hermione tu peux me le dire quand tu seras prête, je ne vais pas partir de sitôt."

"Merci Draco. A la seconde où je serai prête, je te le dirai." Je me tendis sur mes orteils et lui donnai ce qui était censé être un simple baiser mais quand mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, il attrapa ma taille, me tira plus près de lui et explora ma bouche avec sa langue. Nous rompîmes finalement le baiser quand nous entendîmes quelqu'un tousser derrière nous. Je me retournai pour voir le professeur Dumbledore, qui se tenait là avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

«Je vois que vous vous êtes trouvés l'un l'autre, j'ai attendu pendant six longues années que cela se produise."

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire Professeur ?" J'étais très confuse.

"Eh bien, durant votre première année, lorsque je vous ai vu tous les deux, je savais que M. Malefoy était Veela parce que votre père me l'avait dit et lorsque j'ai vu la façon dont vous réagissiez l'un par rapport à l'autre, je savais que vous alliez être sa compagne, je pouvais deviner les liens qui vous unissaient malgré vos différences.

"Vous saviez tout ce temps et vous ne nous l'avez jamais dit ?"

"Non, parce que si je l'avais fait vous vous seriez rejeté l'un l'autre, et M. Malefoy serait mort le cœur brisé, même s'il ne le savait pas."

«Attendez, si vous saviez pendant toutes ces années alors que ça veut dire que mon père le savait également ?"

"Oui, et il est très excité à l'idée que vous ayez trouvé le bonheur. Il est impatient de la rencontrer sans devoir feindre qu'il la déteste à cause de son sang."

"M-mais il se moquait toujours de moi et me méprisait, il était tellement convaincant que je pensais qu'il me détestait vraiment."

«Non, il ne vous hait pas, il est infiltré comme Mangemort pour l'Ordre et a dû agir de cette façon pour Voldemort, mais il n'a jamais vraiment détesté les nés-moldus. En fait, il a une très bonne opinion de vous Miss Granger."

«Je suis tellement confuse actuellement."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet pour le moment. Maintenant, je dois vous montrer vos nouveaux dortoirs puisque vous êtes tous les deux des âmes-sœurs, M. Malefoy sera très protecteur envers vous et vous avoir dans un dortoir loin de lui avec d'autres hommes dans la zone, saurait le rendre fou et il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'intervenir, même s'il s'est retenu jusqu'à maintenant grâce à une parfaite maîtrise de ses émotions. Nous allons également réorganiser votre emploi du temps de sorte que vous puissiez passer autant de temps que possible ensemble. S'il vous plaît, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos nouveaux dortoirs. "

Draco attrapa ma main et y fit des cercles apaisants avec la sienne alors que nous marchions dans le couloir. Vers nos nouveaux dortoirs.

* * *

**Helloooooo !**

**Je me sentais coupable de vous laisser avec un chapitre si court alors que je n'avais pas publié depuis longtemps ! Alors le voilà !**

**Encore merci à ma bêta Nedjy que s'exploite jusque tard dans la nuit !**

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine où alors dans quelques minutes sur une nouvelle traduction : Cross to the Dark Side FR :)**

**Réponses à la review anonyme :**

**Guest: Oui je sais à quel point les chapitres sont courts et combien ça doit être frustrant mais c'est l'auteure qui a choisit d'écrire comme ça alors je ne peux rien faire à part publier le plus souvent possible !XO XO Eli**

**A bientôt les enfants :D**

**XO XO Eli**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer : Personnages appartiennent à JK et l'histoire à Nash98. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Voici le lien de la fiction d'origine : http(:) s/8897697/1/Life-As-We-Know-It (enlevez les parenthèses)

Merci à ma bêta Nedjy

* * *

Chapitre 10

Nous atteignîmes le portrait d'un garçon et une fille sur une balançoire, qui nous demandèrent le mot de passe. Dumbledore se tourna vers nous et nous annonça que le mot de passe était Amor Praevalet, ce qui signifie « l'amour règne en maître ». Nous entrâmes dans la chambre et j'eu le souffle coupé. La chambre était rouge avec des broderies d'argent, magnifiques. Il y avait trois portes, et après réflexion, je réalisais que l'une conduisait à la cuisine, une autre à la salle de bain et une dernière à la chambre à coucher. Dans la chambre, il y avait une note sur l'une des tables de chevet.

_Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Granger__  
__  
__Nous avons décidé de vous mettre dans la même chamb__re afin que vous puissiez garder le contrôle sur le Veela, mais vous pouvez avoir deux lits séparés si vous le souhaitez, tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de le souhaiter et cela se réalisera. Si vous souhaitez modifier quoi que ce soit dans l'une des __chambres, il suffit de faire la même chose.__  
__  
__Cordialement,__  
__  
__Dumbledore__  
_  
Je sortis hors de la chambre après m'être assurée qu'il y avait deux lits, de manière à ce que Draco ne se fasse pas d'idées. Quand j'entrais dans la salle commune, je vis Draco, allongé en travers du canapé , les yeux fermés et détendu. Il ressemblait à un Dieu et je fus incapable me contrôler. Je m'approchais de lui et commençait à embrasser son cou. Je l'entendis gémir au-dessus de moi, et tout à coup, mon dos se retrouva contre le canapé et il fut sur moi en me regardant dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient sombres de convoitise, il se pencha et commença à embrasser mon cou tout en faisant lentement son chemin vers mes lèvres.

"Tu sais, si tu veux que je garde mon contrôle près de toi, tu ne peux pas faire cela." J'entendis le sourire dans sa voix.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je vais devoir partir alors si tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler." Dis-je en sachant parfaitement que je ne pourrais pas sortir de cette position.

"Tu ne vas nul part." Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes et je fus sur un petit nuage. Ses lèvres étaient douces mais exigeantes contre les mienne. Sa langue courue contre ma lèvre inférieure quémandant l'entrée que je donnais sans hésitation. Sa langue caressa la mienne et ce fut un pur bonheur. Sa main fit lentement son chemin le long de mon torse, jusqu'à ce que sa main atteigne finalement l'ourlet de ma chemise, qu'il souleva juste assez pour pouvoir glisser sa main dessous.

Sa main fit le chemin inverse vers le haut jusqu'à mon sein, qu'il saisit légèrement afin de s'assurer que j'étais à l'aise d'aller si loin. Je me mis à gémir et à me cambrer vers sa main, il le prit plus fermement et commença à me peloter. La température commençait à monter quand on frappa fort sur la porte.

"Ignore-les." Il continua à m'embrasser. J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui mais la personne frappa de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard. Elle frappa plus fort et plus longtemps cette fois. Draco recula et poussa un soupir.

«Nous devrions probablement comprendre qu'ils ne vont pas disparaître." Il me regarda dans les yeux avec un regard de pur ennui.

«Je souhaite vraiment ne pas avoir à répondre à la porte et celui qui est derrière, va foutrement le payer." Je ris.

"Oh va juste répondre à la porte."

Il fit la moue, mais s'éloigna de moi et se dirigea pour ouvrir la porte tout en rajustant ses vêtements. Je lui souris, mais réalisait ensuite que je devais avoir l'air d'avoir traversée une sacrée tempête avec mes cheveux en pétard et mes vêtements de travers. Je me levais donc rapidement et je commençais à aplatir mes cheveux tout en remettant mes vêtements en place. J'attrapais le brillant à lèvres de ma poche et en mis rapidement dans l'espoir que ce petit moment intime avec Draco passe inaperçu.

Draco était arrivé à la porte maintenant, il ouvrit lentement et je me demandais qui cela pouvait être puisque personne ne devait savoir que nous étions déjà là et je fus vraiment surprise lorsque j'entendis Draco parler.

"Weaslaid ?"

"Le seul et l'unique!"

* * *

**Bonjouuuuuuuur !**

** Voilà la suite ! Il reste un chapitre et après nous allons devoir nous adapter à l'auteure les enfants ! Le chapitre devrait pas arriver dans trop longtemps !**

**Merci pour les visites, les mises en alertes, les mises en favoris et aux reviews !**

**A bientôt les copines !**

**XO XO Eli**


End file.
